With a rapid development of near field communication (NFC) technology and intelligent device, a card emulation function of a NFC device is increasingly mature in mobile payment and transport card.
A secure element (SE) on the NFC device has its own computing capability. In the card emulation, the NFC device writes card data, which is needed in the card emulation, in the SE by offline pre-configuration or card activation over network to achieve the card emulation function. Typically, writing the card data in the SE can be described as follows: there is a corresponding application (App) mounted on the NFC device; the NFC device need to perform a plurality of interaction operations with a server during the card activation by the App; when the interaction operations accomplished, the NFC device may obtain the data needed for the card activation from the server and write the obtained data in a SE chip one time. Because the interaction operations and the data writing both take a long time, it is time-consuming to active a card by the NFC device.